


Hau'oli la hanau ia oe

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aunt Kono, Aunts & Uncles, Birthday Presents, Bonding, Canon Related, Early in Canon, Everyone Loves Grace, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hugs, Literary References & Allusions, No Plot/Plotless, Ohana, Self-Indulgent, Silly, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Chin, Uncle Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Feliz cumpleaños, Gracie —dijo Steve.Grace se rio.—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó, tío Steve. Estabas con Danno cuando él llamó para saludarme.—Pero no pude abrazarte ese día. Este es mi abrazo de cumpleaños —La sonrisa de Steve se estiró por un momento mientras se alejaba—. ¿Y no quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños, entonces? Quiero decir, si ya pasó-—¡Sí lo quiero!





	Hau'oli la hanau ia oe

**Author's Note:**

> Hau'oli la hanau ia oe significa _Feliz cumpleaños a ti._ Solo quería escribir sobre el cumpleaños de Grace porque, dada las fechas en el canon, su cumpleaños es entre febrero y marzo (para mí es el 28 de febrero... porque sí jajaja). Cualquier error es mío.

—Hoy hay bebidas gratis para ti y todos los que quieras, pequeña _keiki_ —dijo Kamekona mientras dejaba un raspado de fresa delante de Grace con una de sus sonrisas típicas—. Pero que no sean demasiados.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo hacía un guiño sin disimulo para acentuar sus palabras —Kamekona Tupuola era nada sino oportunista—, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver que el rostro de su hija se iluminaba mientras estiraba las manos para aceptar el regalo.

Él sabía bien que, en comparación con la fiesta que Rachel y Stan habían ofrecido en el cumpleaños _real_ de Grace, cuatro días atrás, cualquier cosa que él pudiera ofrecer era una pálida y absurda imitación y, sin embargo, el día estaba siendo todo sonrisas blancas y carcajadas limpias. Se había esforzado en estar presente durante la fecha con un par de llamadas—que el último día de febrero hubiese caído un día laboral y que además no coincidiese con sus horarios de visita fueron un desafío— pero especialemente se había ocupado de hacer tratar ese fin de semana con su Gracie como un festejo prolongado.

«Serán dos días extra de cumpleaños», incluso había llegado a decirle. Grace amaba las celebraciones, los festejos, sin importar el color que tuvieran.

«Danno, según el cuento de Alicia serán dos días festejando un no-cumpleaños».

Se durmieron tarde y le llevó el desayuno a la cama, luego se dedicó a tomar el té con la entrenadora de delfines Annie mientras Grace dibujaba su retrato con los nuevos lápices que le había regalado. Habían ido a surfear, algo que su hija disfrutaba mucho más que él, a pesar de que ella no se paraba muy bien sobre la tabla todavía y los dos habían terminado en el agua más tiempo del que habían estado sobre la tabla. Y, a petición de Steve, había accedido a llevar a Grace al carro de Kamekona para que ella viera a sus compañeros en una reunión improvisada. «Así podremos todos  saludar a Gracie por su cumpleaños, Danny. Tu apartamento es demasiado... incómodo», había dicho Steve. Y él, que se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo era posible que recordara cuándo era el cumpleaños de Grace —porque con Steve era posible que tuviese algún tipo de almacenamiento simil a _Terminator_ —, decidió no usar tampoco el obvio recordatorio de la Navidad que todos pasaron en su apartamento y que había salido bien, mejor que bien, porque sabía bien que eso era lo que él quería. Lo que Steve estaba buscando, lo que siempre buscaba, era que Danny admitiese en voz alta la cosas buenas que pasaban en Hawái.

—Me dijo un pajarito que tu papá te llevó a surfear —dijo Kono. La diversión en sus ojos era incuestionable y Danny reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Kono, más que a Steve, le recordaba a su primera compañera, Grace Tilwell, a veces.

—Sí —respondió su niña. Danny sintió que su propia sonrisa cambiaba cuando Grace giraba la cabeza, para mirarlo con ese brillo en los ojos que hablaba de toda su dulzura e inocencia—. Es nuestra tradición, ah, no el surf… Pero cuando es mi cumpleaños, Danno y yo hacemos lo que quiera durante todo el día. Lo hicimos hoy porque estuve con mamá antes.

Chin se rio detrás de su raspado. Él, que rara vez atraía la atención sobre sí mismo y que era sereno hasta el final, se había relajado mucho en el tiempo que Danny llevaba conociéndole, lo que era increíblemente bueno. Chin había sido abandonado por todos, excepto por Kono. Danny sabía lo que se sentía ese tipo de soledad porque en esa isla, durante un prologado intervalo de tiempo, lo único que tuvo él fue a Grace.

—Esa es una carta libre, Grace. ¿Tu padre nunca te ha prohibido algo?

Ella sonrió con todos sus dientes. —Danno es muy valiente.

—Las condiciones las puse el día que hicimos el acuerdo, Chin Ho Kelly —acotó Danny, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice—. No soy tonto.

Chin volvió a reírse.

—Como si le pudieras negar algo a Grace —se burló Kono, dándole un sorbo a su raspado de uva.

Danny tenía que darle la razón en eso. Su novata lo sabía de primera mano porque ella le había estado dando clases para ayudarlo a surfear durante los últimos meses y cuando Kono le preguntó a Danny cuál había sido la razón para cambiar de opinión —todos en el equipo conocían su recelo del agua— le había dicho que era su niña adorada. Grace había dicho que quería que ellos nadasen juntos y pasasen tiempo en el océano.

Tenía muchos problemas para decirle que no a su monito cuando había algo que ella le pedía.

—¿Dónde está el tío Steve, Danno? —preguntó su monito de repente, la curiosidad obvia en la manera en la que sus ojos vagaban por los alrededores—. Creí que él vendría también.

—Lo hará —dijo Danny, echándole una mirada al reloj de pulsera. Si bien un simple improvisto podría explicar la tarzanda, porque apenas habían pasado unos minutos de la hora acordada, era llamativo con Steve. Él casi siempre era puntual—. Él fue el que propuso que viniéramosaquí.

—¿Crees que pasó algo?

Chin y Kono intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. Danny supo exactamente lo que estaban pensando.

Steven John McGarrett solo por mucho tiempo. Podría haber ocurrido _cualquier_ cosa.

—Quizá su auto volvió a romperse —dijo Danny, alzándose de hombros y fingiendo una calma que no sentía del todo—. O se atrasó en la reserva a la que va a correr o simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo. No seas impaciente, monito.

A pesar que no había sido la mejor de las experiencias, el partido de futbol en el que Grace conoció a Kono, Chin y Steve había demostrado haber sido un cambio fundamental en la situación para Danny.

Había sido el punto de partida para consolidar sus lazos con el equipo, había sido el punto de partida para ayudar a que se sintiese más seguro en esa isla a pesar de no tener los elementos a su favor. Tanto Steve como Chin y Kono se habían interesado en Grace, en conocerla como su propia persona y en aprender de ella más allá de Danny. Los tres estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarla en sus tareas, a compartir ratos con ella, a jugar como niños si les preguntaba. Steve era posiblemente el más obvio y más extremista de todos desde que había llegado al punto en el que usó a la gobernadora para evitar que Rachel abusara del poder que le daba la custodia, algo que francamente hacía desde que había ganado el juicio, cuando Danny lo necesitó y ocasionalmente también pasaba algunos fines de semana con ellos. Había sido el primero en ganarse el título de tío honorario.

—No me respondiste al final. ¿Te gustaron tus regalos? —preguntó Kono, llamando la atención de Grace nuevamente—. Ninguno puede ser mejor que el que te hice pero bueno-

Kono le había regalado a Grace una tabla de surf personalizada que Danny le había entregado esa mañana, antes de salir a buscar olas. Había insistido que quería poder hacerle una tabla de surf que fuese suya y que fuese especial.

—Eres muy humilde, _cuz_.

Grace se rio. El collar de flores que Kamekona le había dado cuando llegaron resaltaba contra su remera azul.

—Todos fueron buenos regalos.

Lo de diplomática no lo tenía de Danny.

Kono le sonrió. —Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo de elegir.

—Eso lo dice porque todavía no vio _mi_ regalo.

Danny se permitió respirar aliviado —solo internamente porque negaría mil y un veces que se preocupaba por Steve— y sonrió al ver que Grace saltaba de su asiento y que su compañero abría los brazos para atraparla una vez que entendió lo que pretendía. La visión hacía que algo cálido circulase por sus venas.

Especialmente al pensar que cuando Grace lo abrazó la primera vez Steven había mirado a Danny en busca de orientación.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gracie —dijo Steve.

Grace se rio.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó, tío Steve. Estabas con Danno cuando él llamó para saludarme.

—Pero no pude abrazarte ese día. Este es mi abrazo de cumpleaños —La sonrisa de Steve se estiró por un momento mientras se alejaba—. ¿Y no quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños, entonces? Quiero decir, si ya pasó-

—¡Sí lo quiero!

—No lo sé...

—¡Puede ser mi regalo de no-cumpleaños!

—Pero también podría ser el mío entonces.

Grace hizo _ese_ _gesto_ con sus manos antes de cruzarse de brazos que, Danny estaba seguro, había aprendido de su abuela. Por la forma en la que Kono y Chin lo miraron, no obstante, se preguntó si no era algo que él también hacía cuando estaba enojado.

Steve se rio abiertamente y le hizo señas a Grace para que lo siguiera hasta su camioneta. Danny, obviamente, se levantó para ir detrás de ellos.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a ti, Danno —dijo Steve con su mejor sonrisa recalcitrante una vez que los alcanzó—. Solamente le dije a Grace que viniera.

Eso no explicaba el por qué se había detenido para esperarlo, por lo que se cruzó de brazos. Sip, definitivamente era el mismo gesto que había hecho su hija a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Steve.

—Buenos días a ti también, _Steven_. Buen fin de semana. Y por supuesto que voy a ver lo que le diste a dar a mi hija. Eres un peligro para el bien público.

—¿Estás escuchando _eso_ , Gracie? Tu Danno parece que no me conoce.

—¡Ja! Yo te conozco demasiado bien, mi amigo.

Grace, inteligente, dulce y tierna niña que era, los ignoró para abrir la caja que Steve había dejado en el suelo. Danny vio que Steve enfocaba toda su atención en el rostro de Grace como si quisiera ver el preciso instante en el que su hija abriese el regalo.

—¿Es un equipo de buceo? —preguntó ella, casi brincando sobre su sitio—. ¿Vamos a ir a bucear?

—Mira el sobre también, Gracie.

Los ojos de Grace se abrieron y levantó los ojos para ver  a Steve.

Danny parpadeó por un momento antes de asomarse por encima del hombro de su pequeña para leer lo que decía el papel. Su cerebro tardó en procesar.

—¿Son pasajes para ir a Maui?

—Hawái no es solo una isla y en Maui hay muchas actividades interesantes para hacer  —recitó Steve como si fuese un agente de viajes en lugar de un oficial de la ley—. Está el Centro de Astronomía Imiloa, y el zoológico Panaʻewa, que es el único en los Estados Unidos ubicado en una selva tropical-

Grace salió corriendo para buscar a Kono y a Chin antes de que Steve pudiese decir algo más.

—Se fue sin que le dijera la mejor parte —dijo, pero la sonrisa en su cara iba de oreja a oreja. 

Danny dudó. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar.

—¿La _mejor_ parte?

—Bueno, no vamos a ir a bucear a cualquier lugar. Grace ya tuvo su experiencia nadando con delfines así que pensé en llevarla al Centro Oceánico de Maui _._ —La sonrisa de Steve se amplió. A Danny le hizo pensar en el gato sonriente de la historia de Alicia—. Ellos ofrecen bucear con tiburones.

El hombre era una _amenaza_.


End file.
